This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Novel approaches are needed to improve the lifetime of today's orthopedic implants. The PI has a long history of investigating the role that nanotechnology can play in improving tissue growth. However, there is also a strong desire in the orthopedic community to develop materials that can sense what type of tissue is growing next to the implant immediately after insertion. Ideally, this would allow for an earlier intervention strategy than what is available today to ensure implant success. For these reasons, the long-term goal of this new research direction for the PI is to design intelligent, nanotechnology based orthopedic implants that will immediately sense whether appropriate tissue growth is occurring next to the implant and based on that information, respond accordingly to increase bone growth. Importantly, this implant will communicate the type of in situ tissue response immediately after insertion (and for prolonged periods of time) via radio frequencies to an external hand-held device for which an orthopedic surgeon can make further interventions if needed. Specific aim 1 will fabricate these first-of-a-kind implant materials based on anodizing currently implanted titanium to possess nanotubes from which carbon nanotubes (novel electrode sensing materials) will be grown. Specific aim 2 will coat such sensors with a conductive biodegradable polymer that can release embedded drugs (to fight infection, reduce inflammation, and increase bone growth) on demand based on an applied voltage that degrades the polymer. Specific aim 3 will use in vitro assays to test the ability of these materials to fight infection, reduce inflammation, and increase bone growth. Since specific aim 1 and part of specific aim 2 have already been completed, this two year study will focus on completing specific aims 2 and 3. Clearly, such an approach represents a new direction in the development of intelligent, self-diagnosing, orthopedic implant to meet the growing demands placed on today's bone biomaterials.